Welcome to the Wonderful World of Fanfiction
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Three legendary characters of fanfiction arrive to welcome Rin-ne, Sakura and Tsubasa into the wonderful world of fanfiction...InuYasha, Harry Potter and Ranma Saotomi!


Disclaimer: Rin-ne is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

A/N: I am so proud to have the honor of being the first person to post a Rin-ne fanfiction on Fanfiction dot net! Thank you FFNet for adding this category at my request, and thank you Rumiko Takahashi for creating such a wonderful follow up to InuYasha!

* * *

Welcome to the Wonderful World of Fanfiction

* * *

It was a beautiful day as Rin-ne Rukudo stood outside the sacred weather hutch, watching for that days offerings of food. He sighed with happiness as off in the distance he noticed the approach of the lovely Sakura Mamiya.

He had been trying for weeks to tell Sakura his secret...that he was attracted to her, but always something stopped him. Sometimes it was his dead beat father, Sabato, sometimes granny Tamako or Rukomon. Most often, it was the pesky Tsubasa, the annoying boy from Sakura's past. Not to mention the dozen or two ghosts they encountered in a single week.

But alas, he as of yet, had not told Sakura a thing...and it was very frustrating.

"Good morning Rukudo-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully as she approached the weather hutch. "How are you feeling today?"

Rin-ne shrugged. "The usual."

"How are the offering's? Anything interesting?" She asked with a cute little giggle, the way any normal girl would ask about the weather. Rin-ne was still amazed at how Sakura Mamiya seemed to take this whole ghost thing in stride.

"Nothing really." He sighed and turned away, his stomach rumbling. "It's been a pretty quiet week."

"I guess it's a good thing I brought you breakfast then." Sakura grinned as she pulled a bento box from her backpack and presented it to him.

"That...that's really nice of you." Rin-ne desperately tried not to not to think about the fact that the last bento box he had been given by a girl had been possessed. "You shouldn't have."

"Really." Tsubasa said blandly as he strolled around the corner. "You never bring me breakfast."

"Oh well..." Sakura blushed nervously. Sometimes Tsubasa made her feel very nervous. "I just...just..Rin-ne..."

But before she could complete her thought an RV pulled up and stopped in front of the school. Three people came down the stairs...three fairly strange looking people. One was a young boy with black hair, bright green eyes and round glasses. The other, a boy who had a black pony tail dressed like he was going to a dojo, and the last...the strangest of all...was dressed in bright red ancient Japanese hoari with long silver hair and dog ears!

"Er...hello." said the boy with the round glasses. "Rin-ne Rukodo?"

"That's me." Rin-ne nervously stepped closer, subtly putting himself between Sakura and the strange newcomers. Particularly the dog boy...he had a huge sword at his side.

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." The boy offered his hand. "This is InuYasha, and Ranma Saotomi, were your official welcoming committee."

"Welcoming committee?" Tsubasa stepped forward, putting even more protection in front of Sakura. "For what."

"To the wonderful world of Fanfiction." Ranma grinned.

"Fanfiction?" Tsubasa looked at the three strange visitors "What the hell is that?

"Fanfiction!" Sakura smiled and pushed her way past her two protectors. "I've never heard of it, but it sounds fun!"

Neither Rin-ne and Tsubasa cared for the way Sakura was looking at the Saotomi guy.

"It can be." Ranma grinned and winked. "You get to do things that our regular writers would never allow."

"Really!" Sakura's smile widened "Like what?"

"Well...sex for one thing." InuYasha grinned

"Oh!" Sakura took a nervous step back. "Um..."

"Hey!" Rin-ne shoved Sakura behind his back.

"No one's touching Sakura!"

"Oh, you'll both get your turn, probably a ghost or two too." Harry couldn't help grinning. "Think I've slept with just about everyone from my universe...and a few others now I think about it."

"That's sick!" Rin-ne looked like he wanted to vomit.

"Oh, it gets worse." InuYasha grinned as he looked at the other two. "He means...both male and female."

Tsubasa and Rin-ne looked at the three with open mouths, then at one another, then back and the three...then promptly pushed Sakura in front of them.

"No fucking way!" Tsubasa exploded

"I ain't touching him!" Rin-ne was as red as his hair.

"Oh wait." Ranma said in a bored voice. "By the time the fanfiction writers get done with you...you'll have slept with your granny, your father, each other, your furry little friend..."

"Multiple times..." Harry added

"Multiple times" Ranma agreed "Been raped, been addicted to drugs, had amnesia, been in high school, and crossed over to just about every other universe imaginable and had that done to you in those too."

"But..." Rin-ne leaned up against the weather hutch, trying desperately to get a grasp on what he had just been told. "Why do they do it?"

"Why?" Harry laughed "Because they love you of course."

"Well, we'll be on our way now." Ranma winked as he pulled the door on the RV open. "You best be ready...I heard some writer named CJ - Lady of Gryffindor just got you added to Fanfiction dot net. Won't be long now."

"Cherio!" Harry grinned as he stepping into the RV. Ranma followed and InuYasha stopped for a second to look at the three shellshocked teens.

"Don't worry...you won't feel a thing." He grinned "We survived it, so will you."

Rin-ne nodded weakly as the door closed. The RV disappeared into a cloud of dust as the bento box slid from Rin-ne's hand...spilling food all over the ground.

"Rin-ne! Your breakfast!" Sakura said in a worried tone.

"It's okay." He shuddered "I'm not hungry anymore."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
